Ringo Akai
Ringo Akai :Ringo Akai is a protagonist in the Japan-exclusive Tokyo Mew Mew PlayStation game. She is an 11-12 year old who is fused with the genes of the Humboldt Penguin. She is unique among the Mews in that she was not infused with her animal by Ryou, but fused with her pet penguin thanks to a Mew Aqua pendant her mother gave her. Personality :Ringo is a shy and reserved young girl, having lived her entire life on a nature preserve with only her older brother and pet penguin Yuki for company. She dislikes large crowds and doesn't have many friends because of her isolated island upbringing. When the other Mews arrive, though, she does start coming out of her shell and is able to become more confident and outgoing. Appearance :Ringo has light orange-brown hair that is cut in a choppy bob and extends about half way between her chin and shoulders. She has a large ahoge and tends to wear a thin red bow in the centre of her head. She has large childish eyes that are dark brown in color. The clothing she wears tends to be more casual and comfortable and she is never seen without the Mew Aqua pendant her mother gave her. Mew Ringo :When transformed, Ringo's hair becomes slightly darker than normal, taking on a shade of hazel. Her eyes stay pretty much the same color. The main body of her outfit is bright red, and it flares out at her waist in a way similar to Mew Lettuce's. There are two larger protrusions in the back and four shorter ones in the front. :Under her bodice, she wears a pair of white bloomers. Her shoes are red Mary-Janes with white socks, she wears white gloves that reach just above her elbows, and her bow becomes much thicker and larger. Her arm puffs and choker are red with white trim, and she is the only canon Mew to not wear a garter on either leg. :Her weapons are called the Appleticks, which are small pink wands with bright red apples on the top. At the base of the apples is the standard golden bow and pink heart decoration. Her only solo attack is "Ribbon Apple Pop" which is a healing attack, meaning she can't do any damage to an enemy without the help of another Mew. :Another odd ability Ringo has is the ability to understand animals. This is shown when she communicates with her pet penguin Yuki who had previously been transformed into a Chimera Anima. Fanfics Mew Mew Power: Apprentice :In Mew Mew Power: Apprentice, Ringo is known as Ronnie McIntosh and is one of the secondary supporting protagonists. She is thirteen years old and is shown to be a friendly, happy, somewhat clingy young girl and the most enthusiastic about the Apprentice Project. She has taken on ??? as her Mew apprentice after she discovers that her own Mew powers have been deteriorating. In this fanfiction, she has been infused with animal DNA just like the rest of the Mews, and has a Mew Mark to boot. Mythical Mew Mew :During Mythical Mew Mew, Ringo is around 21 years old. Gallery MewRingo.gif|Mew Ringo! Ringo.jpg|Ringo! Ichigoandringovz6.gif|Ringo with Ichigo Ringo PS2 Frame.png Ringo and her Brother.PNG|Ringo with her brother Mew_Ringo_Info.jpg|Ringo's Info Ringo_and_Ichigo.jpg|Mew Ringo and Mew Ichigo Mew Ringo Healing.gif|Mew Ringo's DoReMi (upgraded) Mew Ringo Attack.gif|Mew Ringo attacking Apples.jpg|Apples Humboldt Penguin.jpg|Humboldt Penguin Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Canon Articles Category:Canon Characters Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Heroes Category:Red Mews Category:Weapon Users: Healing Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Wand Category:Weapon Users: Rattles